Breaking the Ties that Bind
by PheonixWing1110
Summary: Hermione was a girl who strived to be better in everything she did. However her love for Ron is keeping her from taking the promotion she desperately needs. Will she be forced to choose between her love for Ron and her career? R
1. Ch 1 The Proposal

Breaking the Ties that Bind

Ch 1-The Proposal

She had been at her desk for several hours filtering through paperwork and waiting for when her magical expertise would be need. She had been grateful to see the enchanted memo soar to her cubicle. Now, however, she wished the parchment had never cone to her. Her eyes roamed the page again reading the few lines scrawled in hurried writing.

_Hermione Granger_

_The minister of magic would like to see you in his office immediately after you receive this post._

Her stomach dropped as she rose to her feet, clutching the memo in her fisted hands. The walk to the elevator seemed to fly by in a blink. The caged lift was crowded and seemed to stop at every floor.

Her thoughts drifted to her job. She loved her job. She was a respected administrator for the diplomatic affairs between wizards and muggles. She advised in any cases where muggles needed to know about magical problems and came up with believable stories to relay the information without giving their secret away.

Finally the lift stopped as I feminine voice told her that she had arrived at the floor for the higher administration and the minister of magic. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she stepped into the hallway.

Hesitantly Hermione shuffled forward, passing each nondescript door. At the end of the hall was the ornate door with the bronzed name plate spelling out the name and position in manicured lettering.

Percy Weasley

Minister of Magic

Hermione took a deep breath before lightly rapping on the door. A petite girl with copper hair answered the door, motioning Hermione to the an even fancier door parallel to the first door. She could see two undistinguishable figures moving behind the frosted glass. Rather suddenly the door burst open as a burly man stormed from the office in a tornado of emotion.

The tiny witch hesitantly moved into the office before reemerging to usher Hermione into the office.

At the desk chair, a lanky wizard sat with his head in his hands. He seemed unaware she was there, but she knew that wasn't true.

"Minister?" She flinched slightly when she heard the quiver in her voice.

"I'm your boyfriend's brother. There is no need to be formal Hermione." Percy said as he lifted his head from his hands to look at her.

"To address you as Percy would be improper considering you are superior in position to me." Percy's hand drifted down to pick up his horn-rimmed glasses, sliding them back onto his face.

"Which is why you are such a great diplomat." Percy's eyes shifted from Hermione down to his papers. "I heard you and Ron had another fight... Again."

Hermione's eyes had been following his movements, but the second he said that her eyes zoomed to his face. "Your going to fire me because I had a fight with your brother?"

Percy looked shocked when he looked up. "You think I'm going to fire you." His voice sounded genuinely shocked.

"You wouldn't call me from work at my desk just to talk with me about my latest fight with your brother. You never call me to your office so I assumed you were firing me." The more she talked the more ridiculous she felt.

"Quite the contrary," Finding the paper he was looking for, Percy slid it to the top of the file before browsing the page. "I want to promote you. I was just forced to fire the head of your department and I think you would be best to fill that position."

"Head of the Department of Muggle Diplomacy?" Hermione was rooted to her seat in shock. She had hoped to move up from her desk job, but the jump seemed unreal to her.

"The pay is better. It would mean more work, but you would have the opportunity to travel. You would get to meet many interesting muggle leaders, representatives, and diplomats."

Hermione sat quietly, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Ron. The job was the opportunity she was looking for, but it also meant time a lot of time away from Ron.

"I don't think I'm right for the position, Minister." Hermione muttered, looking down to the left.

"Hermione," Percy had stopped shuffling through his papers and was now looking directly at her. He had seen her expression change as her thoughts passed through her mind. "Take this promotion. As a friend, I am telling you to take this job. You need to get away from Ron and this job is the perfect chance."

"I can't. Ron and I hardly see each other now. If I took this job, we would never see each other. I really shouldn't." Hermione sighed. The longer she stayed in the office, the more torn she felt.

"Hermione, you and Ron are constantly fighting. What you two need is a break. Take this job. I'm giving you the opportunity to excel and you keep pushing it back at me. Tale this chance." Percy could see his words were having the wanted effect. He could see her resolve weathering away under his torrent. Just a few more moments and she would cave.

"I can't, Percy... Good day, Minister." And with those final words, Hermione rose from her chair exiting the room in the same fashion she came in.


	2. Ch 2 Giving In

Breaking the Ties that Bind

Ch 2 – Giving In

Hermione grunted as she pushed against her jammed apartment door. Finally the door gave way, sending Hermione stumbling forward. She stomped back to the door, grabbing the groceries she had left outside and slamming the door as she passed it.

Hermione's mood had steadily been getting worse throughout the day. After her meeting with Percy, Hermione's help had been needed several times, keeping her busy enough to keep her thoughts from wandering. During the day, she saw Ron several times, but he made a point of ignoring her or going out of his way to avoid her. Word of the job proposal had quickly spread through her department. Hermione only hoped word didn't get to Ron. She knew he would be angry if he found out she turned the job down because of him, which she knew would be the conclusion he would jump to.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione screeched as she jumped, hitting her head on the cabinet. She let loose with a stream of curses as she spun around to see a grinning red-head sitting at her kitchen table.

"Ron! How on Earth did you get in here?" She yelled angrily.

"Well, I live here so I don't know why you're freaking out." Ron tilted his head as he took in Hermione's expression.

"No Ron. You used to live here. You left." The smile slid off Ron's face as he moved to stand in front of her.

"'Mione, you can't still be angry about our last fight."

"Can't I?" Ron flinched under Hermione's piercing glare.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. It was just another petty fight. Besides we both know you're going to forgive me, otherwise, you wouldn't be talking to me."

"I might not forgive you this time." Hermione stated flatly only to be greeted by Ron's laughter. "Is something funny?"

"'Mione, you always forgive me. You forgave me when I left you and Harry when we were looking for the horcruxes. You forgave me when I insulted you all those time in our first year. You forgave me for my arrogance when I joined the Quidditch team. And you have forgiven me for all my jealousy and every stupid fight we've ever had. What makes you think you won't forgive me now?" Ron's smirk had returned as he spoke. He was completely aware that he was provoking her into another fight, but he knew the truth of his words would get to her.

"Maybe I'm sick of forgiving you for every mistake, every fight."

"You were sick of forgiving me last time, but you still forgave me anyway. I'll be back later. Harry wanted to talk to me." Ron took a step back from Hermione and smiled, ignoring her still present glare. He turned and darted towards the door, grabbing his keys from the table as he passed.

"Don't bother coming back." Hermione snapped just before the door closed behind him.

* * *

It had been two hours since Ron left and still his words echoed in her head. He was right. She couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried. His cocky smile was still imprinted until her brain as she watched him leave in her minds eyes again.

The book she had been trying to read slid from her hands, falling to the floor with a dull thud. Hermione thought of picking up her romance novel, but her thoughts would only go back to Ron. She missed him. And she knew when he showed up again, she would forgive him. Because she could not hold a grudge against him for any real time period.

He was her addiction. She couldn't say no because she needed to be with him. She knew they would fight again and then she would be angry at him only to forgive him days later. And she craved it. She craved his presence, his kisses, his hugs, and she knew she would even miss their fights.

She walked to the kitchen her thoughts wandering to what she should make for dinner. There were so many options that she couldn't seem to make up her mind. Ron would have been able to decide, she thought. Ron was decisive enough to choose a meal that he would like. But Ron wasn't here.

She reeled back in shock when she realized she had thought of asking Ron. Could she really not make such a simple decision without him? Of course she could. She just valued him opinion is all. Yea, that was all.

She went back to searching her cabinets when a creaking sound reached her ear. She jerked back and looked around, hoping to find a certain person to go with the unexpected sound. She hadn't realized how dark it had gotten until she found herself straining her eyes to see through the shadows in the adjoining room. She took the few steps to the light switch, flipping it to on. The kitchen and living room were flooded with light, but there was nothing else to greet her.

Hermione turned to resume her searching for her meal when a ball of light flew from above the oven towards the door. "Ron!" She yelled only to hear a snickering sound as the ball of light returned to the oven.

Hermione spun around to see Ron leaning against the doorframe leading into the hall. "Hey Hermione." He said with his cocky smile as he slipped the deluminator back into his pocket. "Have you had enough time to think?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered as she looked down at a stain on one of the old kitchen tiles.

"And?" Ron had begun to move towards her, stopping on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"I forgive you." She whispered so quietly he had to strain his ears to hear her.

He smiled, making his way around the counter, and pulled her into his arms. He planted a gentle kiss upon her forehead as she settled into his embrace. They continue to stand that way for several moments until Hermione's stomach gave a low rumble. She slipped from his arms with a quiet chuckle as he let out a joyful laugh.

Bending down in front of the refrigerator, she glanced at the food and asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

* * *

AN: So in the last chapter I forgot to write my author's note. Breaking the Ties that Bind is loosely based on Sara Bareille's song Gravity. This fic is only going to be about four chapters long. I was happy to see that the last chapter got 120 hits and 108 visitors. I was slightly disappointed by the fact that only two people reviewed, but I understand cause I don't review most of the stories I read. So thank you to Kailey Roxanna Rose and Ferrari08 for reviewing. And thanks to all of you for reading. Oh and special thanks to my friend Kellen, who proofread this chapter for me.

Pheonix


	3. Ch 3 Is That Remorse?

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS! This fic was never meant to have a happy ending. The song it is based off of is about a relationship more closely related to an ADDICTION. Just listen to the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles. NOT HAPPY! The first two chapters, especially the last chapter were heavy. For the people still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Also, at the bottom of each chapter I am going to put the part of the lyrics the chapter was written around. Mainly I finished writing this chapter and posted it for Jamie, I loveith you, buddy!**

**

* * *

**

Ch 3- Is that remorse?

Ron let his eyes slide open with a lazy smile spreading across his face. "Saturday." He murmured, rolling to glance at the clock. He noticed it was just passed noon as he let his eyes drift shut.

"Ron." Hermione called, gently pushing on his shoulder. "You have to get up."

"Saturday. No work." Ron muttered again, pulling his pillow over his head.

"You may not have work, but I know at least two people who would be very angry if you missed Harry and Ginny's engagement party." Hermione pulled the pillow from Ron's head as he shot up in bed.

"Wow I completely forgot." Ron stated as he raced to the bathroom. He turned on the water faucet and groggily stared at the dark circles under his eyes while waiting for the water to warm. He splashed his face a few times trying to shake that same old spent, weighed down feeling.

A movement in the mirror caught his attention. In the reflection Hermione was busy making food for him while also trying to find the last few items to finish off her outfit. Her movements were fluid as she hustled around the tiny kitchen. Suddenly she stopped moving, placing her hands to head and shaking it from side to side. He watched her draw her hands away and from where he was standing he could hear her sigh. Hermione's head turned to look at him, and their eye connected in the reflection. Her makeup made her eyes shine, but that sparkle, that ever present light was absent making her eyes darker, colder.

Ron shifted his gaze back down to the sink and continued getting ready in a daze. Had he done something wrong? Was she still angry? He knew he had been arrogant and assumptive, but he was desperate. He loved her and he knew she felt the same, but he still feared losing her. She held him up. He couldn't imagine losing her and yet deep down… he felt like he was keeping her trapped.

Hermione's voice, informing Ron that breakfast was ready, drew Ron back to what he was doing. He looked at Hermione again before glancing back at his reflection and laughed. If Hermione ever wanted to leave, she could. He couldn't possibly keep her caged. And with another gentle laugh Ron left the bathroom to join his lovely girlfriend for breakfast.

* * *

Ron shifted from one foot to the other as he watched guests meander about the engagement party. Currently Ron was looking for any reporters from the Daily Prophet. Several of them had been trying to sneak into since the beginning of the party so Ron and his brothers were taking shifts to keep them from crashing the party. From his position Ron could see Luna chatting with several ministry friends, Neville quietly sitting off to the side, and Seamus and Dean were flirting with a few of Ginny's friends from Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry were next to each other, surrounded by well wishers. Ron could easily pick out several members of the Order of the Phoenix, classmates from Hogwarts, and coworkers, yet he was unable to find Hermione.

Ron swiftly moved through the crowd, finding his way to Harry and Ginny with some level of difficulty. Ginny was preoccupied by several girls all squealing over her engagement ring so Ron took the time to get Harry's attention and step off to the side.

"How you holding up, mate?" Ron asked, noticing the relief that appeared on Harry's face when they moved away.

"The people just keep coming. Thankfully Ginny is taking care of most of the talking." As the words left his mouth, Harry looked over his shoulder to see Ginny talking with a few other people. Ron's gaze followed Harry's, and he found himself smiling.

"She's glowing. I doubt I've ever seen her this happy." It was true. Ginny's smile was wide and seemed to light up anywhere she went. Her hair was swept elegantly into an intricate bun with a few strands hanging around her face. Her whole demeanor radiated joy and the people around her smiled as her contagious aura spread over them.

Ron's gaze drifted back to Harry, whose eyes were stilled glued to Ginny. Despite his wearing nerves, Harry had a grin across his face. His gaze was filled with love, and Ron knew that Harry would never hurt her. Unlike he had hurt Hermione.

Harry instantly noticed when the grin slid off Ron's face as he looked down toward the ground. "Are you okay?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Harry's voice brought Ron out of his thoughts, pasting the smile back on his face. "Yea, I'm fine. Have you seen Hermione?" Ron was perplexed by the knowing look that temporarily shone on Harry's face.

"She went that way," was Harry's reply as he motioned towards the house while walking back to Ginny.

Instantly Ron was moving towards the house he had grown up in. He walked straight into the kitchen, but when he didn't see anyone there he continued into the living room. It was there that he found her. She was perched in a chair, staring out the nearby window. Hermione looked stunning in her lavender dress with her hair falling in waves down her back. The look on her face told Ron she was deep in thought and, from the look of longing, she was most likely day dreaming.

"Hey. I hoped I'd find you in here." Ron spoke quietly, hoping not to startle her too badly, but she still jumped in surprise.

"You startled me." Hermione muttered, shifting in her chair. "Did you need something?"

"No, I was just looking for you since I didn't see you outside. What were you thinking about? You obviously weren't here." Ron moved to sit in the chair across from her, but Hermione had already gotten to her feet and was smoothing the wrinkles from her dress.

"I was just thinking about us… and work… and I suppose a little of everything." She smiled widely before grabbing his hand and pulling him from the room. They were just about to go into the backyard when the door was pushed open and Percy stepped through the door. Hermione's grin slipped off her face as her eyes landed on Percy. The air seemed to grow slightly colder, but Percy seemed completely unaware.

"Hello Hermione. Ron." Percy greeted cheerfully, or as cheerfully as Percy could manage. Hermione stared forward with her eyes glazing over. "I was hoping I could talk to you tonight Ron, maybe a bit later?" Percy continued, unfazed by Hermione's silence.

"I'm free to talk now." Ron stated, nudging Hermione. Her head snapped up to look at him. "You go ahead and I'll meet you outside in a little bit." Ron slid his hand from Hermione's, pushing her gently towards the door.

Ron grinned at his older brother happily, but when he saw the deep frown on Percy's face, his grin disappeared.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say."

**

* * *

**

"**You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain."**

**-Sara Bareilles, Gravity**


	4. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

Breaking the Ties that Bind

Author's Note

I have decided to abandon this fic. It will be put up for adoption. If anyone wishes to continue the story, then please send me a message with your plans for the fic. I have great hopes and it has potential to turn into a fantastic story of lose, bitterness, and possibly love.

I am sorry for not finishing this fic. However I write based on musical inspiration and on the events happening around me. I have no inspiration to finish a story that was only meant to be four chapters long.

Thank you for reading this author's note and I apologize to everyone for not finishing the story that has become my greatest story yet.

Pheonix


End file.
